


【荷赛||互攻】Seagull

by IkuinenMatka



Series: 梅鲁特遗书 [1]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Egyptian Mythology, 埃及神话 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 和其他作者的埃神衍生作品没有关系。, 欧西里斯是赛特的白月光。
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkuinenMatka/pseuds/IkuinenMatka
Summary: 海燕，他忽然想到海燕，不是巨浪吞噬海燕，而是这小小的鸟儿驾驭着浪涛。如果他是孤峻的峭壁那么荷鲁斯就是坚韧的苍鹰，如果他是带刺的玫瑰那么荷鲁斯就是敏锐的蜂鸟，现在他是以怒涛嘶吼掩饰悲痛的大海，荷鲁斯是海燕，海洋发怒时唯一敢于逐浪的生灵，永不为他而死，但伴他桀骜同他共生。他们的本性无上默契，神也设计不出如此精妙的巧合。
Relationships: Horus/Set, Horuseth, 互攻 - Relationship, 荷赛荷
Series: 梅鲁特遗书 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008864
Kudos: 18





	【荷赛||互攻】Seagull

在他的床垫因荷鲁斯的躺下而微微一沉之前，赛特原以为自己的心早就随着欧西里斯一同赴死了。  
自从伊西斯把荷鲁斯带到太阳与大地的审判殿，用鹰隼般的眼眸望着每一位神明要求就王位问题得到一个公正的裁决后，已经过去相当一段时间了。赛特并不清楚自己对荷鲁斯到底是怎样的感情，当他从锃亮的剑刃中看到荷鲁斯脸上所有欧西里斯的影子后，他握着镰剑的手微微停滞了。  
荷鲁斯长了一张和亡父很像的脸，这使赛特心神不宁。每一次当他以居高临下的口吻说出挑衅的话语时，当他击伤荷鲁斯或荷鲁斯的长矛沾染了他的血时，他都感到轮回般的恍惚与绝望。因此在拉出面调停他们两个，命令他们以和平的方式解决争纷时，他决定将荷鲁斯邀请到他的主城，好仔细地认清那银发青年并非欧西里斯的事实，以此来切断自己内心一切的动摇与恻隐，以及他灵魂上拼凑成欧西里斯名字的永恒伤疤。他将剖开荷鲁斯的伪装，抓住他所有的弱点，成为一个冷酷的胜利者；在王位之争结束的时候，他将以奥姆伯斯的战神的身份接受太阳的加冕，他将戴上红白双冠，将他的侄子踩在脚下，嘲讽着荷鲁斯的咬牙切齿。  
但赛特没有猜想过，他的失神或许出自扭曲的热恋。  
在奥姆伯斯，有过一些时刻，在用餐时，或者在露台上望着熙熙攘攘的街道，甚至在他们拿起木制的武器替代品，以成年人的心思进行着孩童的比试练习（尽管永不承认，但赛特惊讶于荷鲁斯的耐力。他能长久地挥舞长矛而不显任何疲态吗？他没有这样的自信）时，荷鲁斯落在他身上的目光都让他感到灼烫无比。荷鲁斯的眼神总是冷静的，如冬天月亮般冷静，又像鹰隼一样锐利，然而他的凝视使赛特感到一阵燥热的干渴。他并不陌生这种干渴，他曾在娇艳花朵般的女神们，在占据上位的少数男神，甚至在拉的眼睛里捕捉到这样贪婪自私的干渴；然而当欲望缠绕上他自己的尾椎时，他想要颤抖，为那股父子间高度的相似而虚弱地颤抖，像明明切碎了腺体却依旧随季节轮回痛苦地散发信息素的红色野兽，他感到在肤骨之下苏醒的官能像黑暗汹涌的大海，总想要吞没些什么活着的跃动的滚烫的东西。  
因此，当赛特发现荷鲁斯披着薄衣站在他的屋外，而透过摇曳的烛火可以毫无困难地看清楚那具年轻的身体表面充满生命力的起伏时，尽管一阵麻痹像电流般窜上他的尾椎，他没有表面上的失态。他没有叫人，像弱小得可怜的小神一样动辄唤来卫兵，或是叫来侍者，把麻烦的荷鲁斯扔到周道又战兢的侍奉里。荷鲁斯的脖颈白皙优美，锁骨上天青石的吊坠散发着柔和的光辉，赛特下意识地瞥了一眼自己的胸前，确定他自己的石榴石也在——那颗曾紧贴着欧西里斯身体的石榴石，欧西里斯的气息，欧西里斯的温度，欧西里斯身体的脉频，送给他石头的那天欧西里斯也是只披着薄薄的单衣。如果我与你的儿子同床共枕，你会作何感想。他想着，感到也许这就是他一直在等待的时刻——这一夜，他将彻底探取他侄子所有的慌乱与软弱——以违背两性结合秩序的混乱形式，向荷鲁斯也是向他自己宣布这个软弱的银发青年与他坚韧的父亲简直天壤之别，他的脑海里已经有了这样卑鄙的想法。欧西里斯死去时他赤诚的魂灵也殉葬，那么他也夺走欧西里斯最可爱的后裔的意志力，这样可好。像欧西里斯一样，荷鲁斯的喉咙能哼出轻轻的优美的歌谣，赛特确信它值得奏出更凄美的夜曲，就像他曾想对欧西里斯做的那样。  
“荷鲁斯，”他说，他咽下喉咙内的干燥，准备再说下去，仿佛听到黑暗的大海正涌起波涛。  
火焰般的炽红很适合他，那野性的、张扬的、难驯服的红发将他的面庞衬托得白皙而细腻，摇曳的烛火在他深邃的眉骨下织出阴影，使他的眼眸更锐利，整张脸英俊成熟得充满侵略性。荷鲁斯是天宇之主，赛特是寂寞的红土地之主，但人们也传言他掌控莫测的大海——血海，深沉的血海，有那么一瞬间，荷鲁斯想象赛特就是被天空拥抱，汹涌翻腾、起伏呼吸的血海，他以整片天空击入大海，炽热的海水承受住他，但红色的浪花就像赛特的长发一样扬到高空，划出美到令人窒息的弧度。他强行压下这样的遐想，但还是感到自己是紧绷着生命力的野兽，红色的赛特与他遥遥相望，隔着春生的百草，燕雀比翼，蜂蝶授粉。  
赛特想说下去，但荷鲁斯走过来，轻轻拢住他的红发。  
“我知道你想要什么。”他用他那清澄的声音说，温柔谦卑得像雕花的刀鞘，包裹着明亮的锋芒。像月光一样银白的豹子，赛特恍惚地想，尽力稳住心神，豹子的尾巴总是柔软灵活，但攻击时一击致命。“在你的领地上，我会尽力满足你的需要。”  
“你没有满足我的必要。”赛特说，仿佛看到海潮犹豫地退却了。危险，这是他这样近距离面对荷鲁斯时唯一能想到的词。“你是我土地上的客人，尽地主之谊是我的本分，除此之外你我只是宿敌，不需要再有多余的关系。”  
然而，他是遍布尖针的沙漠玫瑰，荷鲁斯是寻觅花蜜的蜂鸟，倘若蜂鸟直接钻入花心，他是无力反抗的，他想。那一举一动像极了欧西里斯，却又比黑土地之主更具攻占意味的可爱凶悍的小小蜂鸟。荷鲁斯微微一笑，低头轻嗅他的红发。  
“我不是为了打败你而来的。”片刻，荷鲁斯说道，细密的睫毛闪着星星点点的亮光。他挺拔的鼻梁被烛火勾勒得分明好看，赛特感到它无形之中也抵着自己的胸口。“我是来分担你的伤痛的。”他说，抬起头，眼里的目光使赛特的神色也不由得动摇。  
潮水声。他听到大海卷起深红的咸水，高浪即将要摔溅在寂寞的沙滩上，他的倒数第二节尾骨炙热难熬。需要有些什么献祭给大海，坚硬的礁石，滚烫的阳光，至福之地的牛奶与花蜜，无论什么都好。

他们的身体，当然很不一样。赛特身形高挑，他被阳光充分宠爱的身躯就如他经常持有的沃斯权杖一样，是有力的代名词；但荷鲁斯更轻盈纤细，命运的刀刃还没有在他的身体上雕琢出过多的疤痕。如果要说外观上有什么地方能让赛特承认荷鲁斯不是个稚气未脱的大孩子，那么或许只有他肩胛骨两侧几乎撕裂背部的血痕，每当荷鲁斯需要以鹰神的姿态迎战时，鹰翼都从撕烂的旧伤里闯出来。荷鲁斯的身影将他笼罩起来，他躺在阴影里，在对方的眼眸里看到熟悉的干渴，他分不清那究竟是荷鲁斯的渴望，还是荷鲁斯眼睛倒映出的他自己。荷鲁斯静静地微笑着，他嘴唇的轮廓很像欧西里斯，赛特难以辨认那其中是否有鹰隼狩猎的快乐。  
荷鲁斯凑近了，像天空覆盖在海水之上，缓缓向海面降临，风暴裹挟着气流在临近水面的空气中肆虐，水波疾徐。赛特感到呼吸渐渐变得急促，但在湍急的水流之下，仍然缓缓流淌着一些温暖的暗流，旋转着一些贪婪的漩涡，浮动着一些妄想以未曾犯下罪孽的好叔叔的形象与小荷鲁斯相遇的泡沫。或许，或许，即使过去的一切难以挽回，他依旧可以在荷鲁斯第一次探索禁忌时做一个比任何人都耐心温柔的好伴侣？赛特想。他年纪比荷鲁斯大，也比他更有经验，既然这孩子出生时就没有了父亲，那么由叔叔来教侄子身体的秘密也是情理之中的，这是补偿，作为将这为秩序而战的高贵青年一同拖入混乱的小小补偿。赛特不懂得爱人，而现在他却要教荷鲁斯如何去爱，他忽然感到喉咙干燥得阵阵作痛，他恨自己。  
“现在你可以吻我......”他开始说，但舌头忽然僵住了，因为荷鲁斯把食指按在他的嘴唇上，一秒，两秒，沾走了从他干裂唇缝间渗出的血。他什么都没说，而荷鲁斯将手指含进口中，一时间寂静淹没了整个房间，通过红海中的一滴血，天空与大海以奇妙的方式建立起连结。  
“很咸。”半晌，荷鲁斯说，将手覆在赛特的手上。“父亲死的时候，血也是这样的味道。”  
霎时赛特甚至希望荷鲁斯暴怒起来，但荷鲁斯没有。他平静地注视着杀父仇人，呼吸和缓，没有任何表情。  
“......我与他是不同土壤滋养的神明，他的血是尼罗河，我的不是。”良久，赛特叹息道，话尾带了一丝讥诮。“把仇敌与自己的父亲相提并论可不是头脑清醒的立场，荷鲁斯。”  
“我说过，我不是来与你为敌的。”但嘲讽对荷鲁斯完全不起作用。他依旧不卑不亢地答道，透过他的眼神，赛特感到他是认真的，这使他有一瞬间的恍惚。在他分神的时候，荷鲁斯轻轻地、迅速地拉近了距离，他抱住赛特，像热流把海水蒸腾进纯净的、纤尘不染的柔软天穹，像鸟儿在轻轻颤动的花瓣上啜吻着，啜吻着，轻柔又无邪，咽下因干渴招致的所有猩红的咸涩。赛特眯起眼睛，在荷鲁斯半阖的眼帘里搜寻类似于阴谋、算计、欺诈、隐瞒之类的感情，但那双眼睛表面除了清澈的浅金之外什么都没有，就像欧西里斯的绿眸一样干净得什么都没有。赛特感觉自己的心下坠了，一股自卑、愧疚混杂着恶意的炽潮冲击在礁石上拍打出不和谐的异响。蜂鸟正试图吸取更深处的花蜜，但沙漠玫瑰的尖刺把它毫不温柔地扎了一下。赛特起身，调换姿势，将荷鲁斯推进被褥堆积成的爱巢。  
“让我来教你应当怎么做。”  
一位理想的叔叔应当与侄子恪守辈分礼仪，给侄子严格的培养与深厚的亲情，并在适当的时机将统治权交给他，成为他忠诚可靠的大臣。但赛特不是那么好的叔叔，也不屑于遵守既定的亲缘秩序。所以他回吻了荷鲁斯，这是狩猎蜂鸟的蛛网与毒藤般的吻，比呼吸更深重，比海平线更绵长。捕鸟蛛抬起前足，娴熟地拉近距离，感受蜂鸟温暖胸脯下逐渐慌乱的心跳。赛特从不温柔，也极少动情，他不知道这是否可能是他驯服猎物以来最小心翼翼的一次，最像热恋中的爱人的时刻。他抚上荷鲁斯的薄衫，像一阵海风拨开了遮蔽天空的云雾，露出天穹中清晰可辨的双子星辰；他是吞噬星星的邪魔，以湿热包裹星体，使天空为之颤栗。  
他知道天空快要下雨了，因为赤色的沙滩也开始升温。  
蜘蛛动了动前足，想把小鸟转过来拨开它的尾羽，但荷鲁斯握住赛特的手腕，沿着他的手背一路向上轻轻啄吻，如同侍从的献诚，直到慢慢褪下君王坚强的外壳。在彼此都再无保留后，他们像红白罂粟交缠在一起，花蕊摇曳，沾着花粉。赛特将荷鲁斯圈禁在臂弯里，仿佛滔天的海浪要淹没岛屿：他不愿让其他船只停泊在荷鲁斯的心头，因此宁可将它吞没。  
他把长满薄茧的战争之神的手放在荷鲁斯的脊背上，一边安抚着，一边向白罂粟花丛根部探去，在最深处寻找到小小的花骨朵。它柔软可爱得就像小动物的脖颈，随着荷鲁斯的呼吸还会微微收缩，紧闭着，却湿漉漉的。他伸出指腹试着挖了挖，他的小蜂鸟就耸起羽毛，发出隐忍的哀鸣。  
“我想你应该准备好了。”他把捕鸟蛛深色的毒牙抵上蜂鸟的要害，缓缓摩擦着，发现自己的嗓音不寻常地哑了。  
被他一番折腾下来，荷鲁斯鬓发缭乱。有那么一会，他月亮般浅金色的眼眸失神地游离着，像是平素镇静的面具落下，露出柔情的本色来——那像极了他父亲的表里性格。蜂鸟完全舒展在甜蜜的蛛网中，展开每一寸光泽斑斓的彩羽，但是赛特知道不够，还不够。他清楚地感到荷鲁斯并没有完全耽溺于他给予的快乐，在那张像极了欧西里斯的面颊上，依旧留存着月光般敞亮的清明。在他的毒牙从花蕊浅口牵出一缕银丝后，他将荷鲁斯的身体慢慢抬起来，开始嵌入。荷鲁斯比他想象中更轻一些，那具身体那样细腻，那样温暖，他耐心而有经验，却依旧差点被紧致与炙烫俘虏。  
“你......不需要对我如此温柔。”  
荷鲁斯攀着赛特的脊背轻叹。他在规律的浮沉间吐出热气，使惯于沉寂的海水转起涟漪。“比起将我视作易碎品的小心翼翼，我更想要你真实的样子，我想要你。”他们目光相对，赛特第一次察觉到荷鲁斯比他所想的要坚强，对于一个如此纤细的青年来说不寻常的坚强：当他开垦荷鲁斯的青涩土地时，自始至终，荷鲁斯平稳地微笑着正视着他，目光灼灼，纵使呼吸微乱，也毫无怯恼，就好像这不是对于一个埃及男人而言堪称奇耻大辱的侵占，而只是情至深处自然而然的融合。海燕，他忽然想到海燕，不是巨浪吞噬海燕，而是这小小的鸟儿驾驭着浪涛。如果他是孤峻的峭壁那么荷鲁斯就是坚韧的苍鹰，如果他是带刺的玫瑰那么荷鲁斯就是敏锐的蜂鸟，现在他是以怒涛嘶吼掩饰悲痛的大海，荷鲁斯是海燕，海洋发怒时唯一敢于逐浪的生灵，永不为他而死，但伴他桀骜同他共生。他们的本性无上默契，神也设计不出如此精妙的巧合。  
“我不是作为你的仇敌出生的。”就像是看透他的心思，荷鲁斯说。赛特神色一惊，但荷鲁斯凑上来吻了他，比先前更为大胆，沉入大海索取着苦涩，却也仅仅是为了卷走苦涩，比少年人浅尝辄止的轻吻更悲悯纯洁。“人皆说我是背负着复仇的命运出生的，但命运除了赐我一具善战的躯壳外，什么也没有给我。”他将赛特的手按在自己的心口，强调道。他的心跳与赛特的脉搏共振。“使我成为我的不是躯壳，而是其他呼吸着跳动着活着的东西，一切将这里填满的东西，当然，也包括你。”  
“我杀了你父亲。”赛特说，竭力不因那个吻而发出叹息。蜡烛的泪水燃烧得过于明亮了，他别过视线，感到太阳穴一阵一阵地泛痛。  
“但我知道父亲并不恨你。”荷鲁斯紧追不舍。“你与我是一样的，我们心中都栖息着名为恨的天火与名为爱的海啸，当你我无法通过其中之一获得满足时，另一就会失控泛滥。你说恨我父亲，但我能感到你深爱着他，比任何人都爱他。”  
他静静地望着赛特，赛特也瞪着他，他们的影子映在墙面上像两位对峙的武者，凝聚着两代神祇比沉夜更黑寂的命运。蜡烛再次落泪的时候，红发神明阴郁地垂下眼眸，他用拇指揉着太阳穴，很是烦躁的样子。“我恨他，因为我投入的爱不曾得到任何偏心的反馈。”他说，悲戚、伤痛、温柔与怀念在他的嘴唇上纠缠不清。“你知道你父亲最可恨之处在哪吗？他是所有神明中最像神的一个，一个伟大的博爱者，博爱者最无情。”  
“那么我会学着爱你。”荷鲁斯说，没有意识到自己的话语在赛特心中掷出回响。他就着相连的姿态将赛特推倒在床褥上，哪怕突然的深入使他不由得倒抽一口气。“父亲不曾重视你的，我以全部的目光倾注于你；父亲不曾偏袒你的，我以全部的私心维护着你。你常说我是父亲的孩子，而我知道，正是因为父亲无法同时眷顾所有生灵，所以他让我们相遇了；他给你神祇的爱，而我给你凡夫俗子的。”  
他轻吻着赛特，就像不愿红土地过于孤独，白罂粟轻轻地摇曳起来，使沙漠之主发出一声强忍的呜咽。“给我一个理由。”赛特说，仰面躺在被褥上，以手臂遮挡着双眼。他的声音在微微颤抖，荷鲁斯不确定那究竟是出于官能的快乐还是心理的悲哀，他隐约感到有海水一样透明咸涩的热流在赛特的肌肤上流淌。“给我你拥抱杀父仇人的理由，爱我的理由，我值得被爱的理由。”  
“你没有‘杀’欧西里斯。”荷鲁斯回答，坦然直呼父亲的名字。“你只是以混乱的方式将他托举过死亡，获得生命的永恒。你是永恒的牺牲者，我是永恒的遗物，没有你便没有我的存在，我如何不深爱着你。  
“所以，我不是来杀你的。父亲在我们的心上留下了共同的缺憾，我是来填补你心中的缺口，也恳求你填补我的，就像相似的野兽总会互相吸引，空无一物的天空总会爱慕着寂寞的大海。  
“赛特，我想要你。”最后，荷鲁斯说。“我想要与你相融，当命运的利爪攫向你时，我会在你身边。”  
当赛特听到这句话的时候，他在每一个音节里都听到欧西里斯的歌吟。他端详荷鲁斯的脸，它蒙着一层动情的红润，在昏暗中并不十分清晰，但他能隔着空气感觉到那张脸上每一处的起伏，像欧西里斯，但与欧西里斯完全不同。荷鲁斯的重量压在他身上，那么安心，那么温暖，他的腰腹滚烫得像窜起了火，炙热的烈焰在海水上旋转燃烧。年轻的天空颤抖着，伏身舔舐海洋中晕染凸出的霞色珊瑚礁，大海抛却理性地震颤起来，扬起愈来愈高的风浪，荷鲁斯的银发像浪花在波涛汹涌间沉浮。在海啸的巅峰，他紧按着荷鲁斯的身体，迎着深重海风将万千星辰送入天轨，其中有一些化作流星滑落下来，在天宇留下白色的爱痕。  
强烈近似溺亡的晕眩感吞没着荷鲁斯，他别过脸，几乎要从赛特身上滑下去，但是赛特紧拥住他，扳转他的下巴与他纠缠在一起，比沙漠更干渴，比烈火更热忱。他们一起倒在床褥上，荷鲁斯在赛特的颈窝里虚弱地喘息着，他的脊背像岛屿在红海的涨落间起伏，赛特忍不住亲吻了他羽翼状的耳尖，久违地感到自己的灵魂像它一样滚烫，仿佛太阳穿过漫长寂夜后重生，在海平面洒落无边碎金。光芒，细碎的温暖的光芒，他躺在床上睁大眼睛望着帷帐出神，因悸动而轻喘，从尘世的空气中看到七千个太阳在宇宙里燃烧。  
荷鲁斯抬起头，但不是追随他的目光——鹰神注视着他的眼睛，然后用额头蹭了蹭他的嘴唇，一如他们第一次在拉的万神殿相遇时，众神皆仰望全部之主，唯有荷鲁斯的凝视全部奉献给阴郁的红色沙漠。“我想不通为何你会是他的孩子。”许久，赛特斜过眼眸，与荷鲁斯对望。他的情绪已经平复大半，但荷鲁斯觉得他的眉眼比平时温柔得多。“他是亲吻死夜的月亮，而你，是白昼的万丈光芒。”  
他将手指伸进荷鲁斯银瀑般的长发里摩挲，这一番比喻竟使天空之主的耳根有些泛红了。  
“我承诺过会与你同在。”他说。“在死亡吞没你之前，我与你一同走过生命的喧嚣与苦痛。”  
赛特笑了，意味不明，但发自内心的欢欣浮现在他的脸庞——久违的欢欣。他拍拍荷鲁斯的背部，哄他侧躺到身旁，但荷鲁斯支撑着重新坐了起来，白罂粟花丛一片狼藉，蜘蛛已在蜂鸟的尾羽上结了一张白网，小小的鸟儿脚趾蜷缩，因毒牙带来的快乐而不住战栗。  
“你在我的土壤里播种。”他说。“我也想开垦你的。”  
“我可是贪得无厌的恶神，小溪满足不了沙漠。”赛特没有明确表示他的意愿，只是随意地将一头红发撩到脖颈后面去，它们在被单上蜿蜒开来，比炽红的沙漠玫瑰更艳丽。尽管躺在荷鲁斯下方，他异色的眼眸却高傲地睥睨着，在烛火明暗间斑斓如琥珀。  
年轻的天空之主轻声笑了起来。  
“为你，我愿降下永恒的甘霖，直至砂石柔软，绿洲生长。”  
他弯下腰来，轻轻托起赛特的一只手，以唇轻吻，宛如沙漠的信徒朝拜神像。在赛特的手指有所动作之前，荷鲁斯已然以湿暖口腔将它们围绕，柔软而缓慢地安抚。鸟类的求偶总是很温柔，温柔到赛特的脑袋也有些昏昏沉沉，危险的信号不断在他脑内响起，但他就如天地间一切因动情而软弱的生灵，没有露出獠牙的力气。  
我将你的孩子引入歧途，自己却也深陷其中了。他想到欧西里斯。报复，这何尝不是一种报复，对那博爱悲悯的无情之神的报复——欧西里斯从他胸腔中带走了赤诚的心脏，但荷鲁斯甘愿为他填补一颗全新的；荷鲁斯像欧西里斯，但又不是欧西里斯，欧西里斯带走了赛特的全部光和热，但补偿给他了荷鲁斯，补偿给他一颗从西边落下又在东方重生的穿行过双地平线的太阳，胸膛里燃烧着比纯粹的寂灭更明亮的烈火。赛特心里五味杂陈，他望着荷鲁斯垂落的银发，忽然觉得自己该对他好一点儿，这份好意不以任何交易为目的，也不掺杂任何阴谋诡计——这是爱吗？他不懂，也不确信。  
他把手指从荷鲁斯那儿抽回来，打算主动做些什么。示意荷鲁斯仔细看着，他亲自分开海水，露出之前从未有人造访、细滑如丝绸的海底。他用被荷鲁斯润湿的手指推着海浪，将海底的廊道慢慢揉开，不时因不熟悉的动作而加重呼吸。像滑过花瓣的雨露，汗珠在他的肌肤上发亮。做完这一切，他垂眸侧过脸去，燃烧了大半夜的烛光在他脸上摇晃着，荷鲁斯不确信他是否脸红了。  
“别让我等待。”赛特轻声说，声音嘶哑。他像无边的红色沙漠，荷鲁斯试探着将手指伸入沙层的浅表，发现它已经湿腻了。  
就这样，蜂鸟坚硬的喙部探入花蕊钻磨轻啜，天空将雨露垂怜在海平面的各处，激起连串小小的水花，大海难耐地摇着波浪。荷鲁斯的动作很慢，很体贴，也正因如此赛特的呼吸开始加速，他沙漠深处深埋的泉眼被唤醒，涓涓细流在干渴的砂石上流淌，化作阵阵空虚的甘疼。  
所以，在蜂鸟的鸟喙缓缓滑出，沿花蕊打着转儿想将它磨软时，赛特猛地抓住荷鲁斯的胯部一挺身，就像刀鞘毫不怜惜地撞上刀刃，他们碰撞出水浪拍击的响声。撞进大海的陨星很烫，烙铁般滚烫，一瞬间赛特感到有闪电在整片海面上震颤，他眼前发白，身形摇晃，仰着头颅露出脆弱的脖颈，几乎就要因剧烈的甜蜜昏厥过去。  
荷鲁斯被他这一下袭击得险些缴械投降，赛特在他面前陷入短暂的失神，但他们仍紧紧地缠在一起，就像被温暖的沙涡吞没，他动弹不得。荷鲁斯明白他的细致让恋人煎熬了，他伏下身，一边细细啄吻挺出海面的礁石、浅滩与港湾，一边迎合着浪潮的涨落寻找到一种合适的节奏，一种能让赛特喜欢的节奏。苍穹与海水以深情喂养彼此，慢慢地波涛汹涌，勾勒出浪漫的轮廓。  
赛特在荷鲁斯的臂弯里断断续续地胡言乱语，像在高烧中逞强的士兵——战争，不是吗。荷鲁斯想。他们的爱就像一场战争，赛特有的是镰剑、战锤与连天的弓矢，而他孤军奋战，唯一的武器是一杆伪装成长矛的玫瑰。憎恨，他在太多神与人的眼中看见过憎恨，太多的神与人也希望他心怀憎恨，但他不是挥舞着憎恨来收割沙漠玫瑰的，他是来以爱浇灌荒漠的。这不是他与赛特的战争，这是两个渴望爱与被爱的生灵与无情命运的战争，纵使充满猜忌、权谋与痛苦，但在战争的尽头，将会是永恒的安宁、爱与幸福。他想吻吻赛特，但赛特不满地推开他继续冲他嘟嘟囔囔，昏昏沉沉地讲些打仗、战马与勾心斗角的事儿，他突然觉得战争之神这副不为人知的模样可爱极了。  
他往沙漠的深处扎根，于是赛特的声音又哽咽了，快乐的颤栗像无形的根须在沙土之中蔓延。荷鲁斯占有了他吗？他正在臣服于荷鲁斯吗？他试图唤起些敌意与对抗的情绪，但荷鲁斯没有做过任何令他难过的事情——甚至没有任何触及他敏感自尊的戏谑或是侮辱，只是把他抱在怀里摇晃着，温柔又怜爱地摇晃着，他感到自己就像一台许久未曾使用的沙漠水泵，荷鲁斯以新鲜的水滴润泽他，然后爱与悸动就要从他的身体涌出，几近决堤了。  
他眯着眼睛，佯装沉溺，瞄着荷鲁斯的反应。荷鲁斯迟疑了一下，而后轻轻地凑过来，以鼻尖蹭着他的面颊，像雏鸟轻柔的依偎。在赛特反应过来之前，他在战争之神的眼角落下一个柔软的吻。  
“赛特，赛特。”他轻唤道，脸颊红红的。“我爱你，而且喜欢你。”  
他想凑到另一边眼角再吻一次，但他的告白就像唤醒海妖的魔咒，赛特猛地睁开眼，将他拽进怀里，与他交换口中的温度。他们从床的一侧颠簸到另一侧，枕头都被踢了下去，荷鲁斯的爱是斜风细雨，赛特的爱是狂风骤雨，他像海上的巨浪碾磨着荷鲁斯之舟，在桅杆上升起阵阵白色的圣艾尔摩之火。荷鲁斯是他的天空，他是海与雷雨，他的天空在每次闪电划过的恍惚中震颤，气流疾徐，演奏出光与热的愉悦乐章。  
电流很快击中海面，海水一刹那在半空中停滞，赛特视野一片空白，他感到一股生命的泉流从他被打开的锁眼中奔涌出去，与此同时倾盆大雨淅淅沥沥地渗透进来，荷鲁斯托住了他，然后他就意识模糊，很多事都不知道了。

赛特再度被唤醒时，是荷鲁斯把他抱到被窝里按摩。荷鲁斯认真低头做事时平稳的呼吸吹在赛特胸膛上，他觉得痒痒的。蜡烛已经吹灭了，凌晨的微光从窗帘孔隙透进来，他仔细观察了一会荷鲁斯的手，它们修长好看，除了右手中指上鼓着一个读书写字写出来的茧包。赛特不喜欢读了太多书自诩清高的人，他们言辞激烈，却懦于行为，透着一股虚伪气。他见过太多优秀的懦弱者，他不爱优秀的人，他只爱可爱的人。  
但似乎只要是长在荷鲁斯的手上，就算是茧也是可爱的，何况荷鲁斯正直无畏，应允了每一次与他的战斗。赛特蹙眉，感到些微的头疼。这场彻夜的战争，他究竟是赢了还是输了呢？他品尝了荷鲁斯，但荷鲁斯也拥有了他，身体的与精神的。但最令他感到不同的并不是这些已经变得无关紧要的结果，爱的战争不会有结果，他的心仿佛被松软的像棉花又像云朵的东西重新填补过。天空，有一片蔚蓝的天空在他心中照耀——荷鲁斯的天空。他缓缓地深呼吸，意外地觉得安宁。  
“我没想到你竟然这么容易就被哄得表白了。”但是，当目光与荷鲁斯相对时，赛特忽然羞于流露他的温情了。他在嘴角挂上戏谑的笑容，捉弄般地望着荷鲁斯，掩饰他自己的小心思。  
荷鲁斯只是微微一笑。  
“我知道你当时用心听着。”他说道，然后，像是回忆起当时的情景，温柔的光芒像金色的海浪在他眼中流转。“你睡着时和仅仅只是闭着眼睛时，有很大的区别。你真的睡着的时候，睫毛是一颤一颤的。”  
——战况反转。这是赛特意想不到的。窘迫的燥热窜上他的耳根，他看到荷鲁斯笑得更开心了。海潮的声音。他仿佛听到浪花的欢腾。荷鲁斯的天空在他的心里，而他的大海也在荷鲁斯的心里了。  
“......卑鄙。”半晌，他只能气恼恼地嘟哝一句，掀开被子看看自己的身体。战场格外惨烈，红一块紫一块全都是荷鲁斯的杰作，他望着满身无法见人的痕迹，想气却不住地笑了出来，然后发觉自己很久没有笑得这样畅快了。晨风吹了进来，将窗帘掀开，过于晴朗的阳光倾泻而入，赛特本能地抬手挡住眼睛，荷鲁斯却对着光芒欢呼道：“赞美太阳！”  
“你又在折腾什么？”赛特瞥着他，轻轻哼了一声。  
“每一天开始的时候，我都会这样冲着太阳呼喊。”荷鲁斯转过头来，他愉快地弯起的眼睛也像一对小小的太阳，在赛特心里升腾发亮。“因为生命的白昼本身是多舛的，所以需要赞美太阳。我赞美太阳，心情就会明亮得像太阳一样，藉着这样的内心，我就有力气与斗志继续行走下去。”  
“那如果一天都阴云密布怎么办？”赛特反驳道。  
“太阳总是在那里的。”他答道，赛特在他脸上看到他坚定的母亲与从容的父亲。“即使有一时阴云，太阳总是在天上的；哪怕日食也没有关系，太阳会再出来的。”  
赛特定定地注视着他，一言不发。他赤灼的视线将荷鲁斯描画成轮廓，永远烙在心底，荷鲁斯却被他盯得不自在起来，那张脸侧过去，露出忧郁的神色来。  
“赛特，你要好好地活着，像太阳一样长久地活着。”他轻声说，忽然以灼灼的目光凝视着赛特，那目光一直射到赛特心里。“父亲赌上他的灵魂与整个命运打赌，赌你不会以恶神的面相存在；我也赌上我的灵魂与命运打赌，赌你历经磨难依旧能爱与被爱。  
“所以你要好好活着，以你赤诚的本性活着，来证明这场与命运的打赌是我父亲赢了；你要自由地去爱，也为我所爱，为这从天穹到大地的一切所爱，来证明这场与命运的打赌是我赢了。父亲在生命的那一端等着我们，你活下去，我也活下去。”  
他严肃地盯着赛特，严肃到赛特觉得自己被托付了终身。沙漠之主正准备说些什么，荷鲁斯却忽然恢复了愉快的神色。他捏了一把赛特的脸蛋，笑嘻嘻地看着他不知所措的样子。“你不必一副如临大敌的样子，我会在你身边与你一起面对一切。”他说。“我向你许诺过。”  
说着，他站起身，去打开寝室的门扉。“我真的很——不喜欢奥姆伯斯的莴苣菜，可是每天它都在早餐桌上！”他回过头抱怨道，那一刻他忽然又有点大孩子的影子了。  
“你会习惯的，想做我的爱人就得习惯它。”赛特哼了一声，跟上他的脚步。上午的阳光从天宇笼罩下来，将走廊的一切都打磨上一层朦胧的光影，荷鲁斯走过光与暗，它们就在他的发顶与肩膀上流动。赛特伸手去触碰荷鲁斯飘动的长发，它们像温润又发着光的海水，从他手中游走了。  
赞美太阳。他也在心中无声地说。


End file.
